deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 1: Frank West vs Rick Grimes
Hello my friends. You picked this fight, and now you have it! Frank West, the freelance photojournalist that went to recieve the "scope of a lifetime" at the Willamete, but discovered the a mere riot was actually a planned terrorist attack to turn the entire United States into a state of pure anarchy. This man has defeated countless amounts of zombies, but he's also covered wars, y'know. However, can he survive this war against the former cop turned protector of the Atlanta survivors, Rick Grimes? This deputy sheriff og Atlanta has lost almost everything he has to care about; his wife, his best friend, and almost his sanity. Now he has to "protect" the only things he has left in this world to care for, his two children, againist a new enemy in his apocalyptic world. Both men have fought both living and dead, but only one can be crowned....... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!! '' Frank West Frank West, a freelance photographer looking for the "scoop of a lifetime", heads to the Willamette Parkview Mall in Willamette, Colorado. He believes it may be a riot, but as he enters the mall, he sees the truth banging on the doors trying to eat anything unlucky enough to be caught up in the attack. They, of course, are the living dead, safely outside of the mall. This changes as soon as an elderly woman, Lindsay Harris, opens the doors in an attempt to rescue her dog, Madonna, releasing the zombies into the mall. Frank must use his camera skills and a whole bunch of everyday items and save any survivors that are left, while finding out what caused the outbreak in the first place. (from the Dead Rising Wiki) Weapons Frank west.jpg|Frank West Baseball-Bat.jpg|A baseball bat Broken Butterfly.png|Broken Butterfly Handgun.png|Handgun DR2 Shotgun.png|Shotgun Merc Assault Rifle.png|Merc Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle.png|Sniper Rifle Rick Grimes Rick worked as a King County Sheriff's Department deputy in King County, Georgia, along with his partner and long-time best friend, Shane Walsh. Wounded in the line of duty, he was in a coma when the apocalypse occurred. When he awoke alone, he set off in search of his wife Lori and young son Carl, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. A large amount of time has passed since this then, and now his wife Lori and best friend Shane Walsh are dead. He has been forced to lead his small group against a much larger and more vicious opponent than the living dead. (Some from the Walking Dead wiki, other parts from me.) Rick Grimes .jpeg|Rick Grimes Gator Machete.jpg|Gator Machete Capachat colt python-357-Magnum180362.jpg|Colt Python Glock 17.jpg|Glock 17 Mossberg 930 .jpeg|Mossberg 590 M4A1 ACOG.jpg|M4A1 Remington_700_BDL.jpg|Remington 700 BDL X-factors ::::::::: 'Frank West/X-factor/Rick Grimes ' ::::::::::: '30 Training 60 ' Frank West, while still possessing skill with his weapons, has no form of true professional training. Rick doesn't have that much better, but at least he's been trained by the police department. ::::::::::: '50 Brutality 80 ' Rick Grimes takes this edge. Rick has actually had to kill people in a full-out firefight. Frank only kills people to defend himself, and always try to talk things down before a fight. :::::::::: '85 Combat Experience 75 ' Neither of these men are inexperienced when it comes to killing men. However, Frank has spent much more time fighting in the field than Rick has. He regularly goes out to rescue survivors and uncover the truth. Rick spends most of his time with drama within the group. When he does fight, it's usually been with zombies. :::::::::: ' 80 Creativity 70 ' Frank has shown to extremely creative, seeing weapons in movie posters and turning almost anything around him into a deadly weapon. Things as common as pool cues and bar bells become tools of death. Rick Grimes has shown some signs of creativity, but not nearly on the level of Frank. :::::::::: '85 Mental Health 65 ' Rick Grimes is definitly got a few screws loose when it comes to mental health. This guy's lost his wife, his best friend, and his entire world has fallen apart. He must constantly deal with a dysfunctional group, and his sanity is starting to crack. He's seeing hallucionations of his wife and friend, for God's sake! Frank has none of these problems. Battle Situation The battle will take place in an alternate reality in which even with the C-section given by Maggie, both Lori and Rick's daughter have died. Three tragedies in his life has finally caused Rick Grimes to snap, killing everybody in the group except his son, Carl. Meanwhile, the British and other European governments have managed to handle their zombie outbreaks and have sent support to the United States. Slowly but surely, the United States suppress the zombies in their country until it is only in the southern States like Georgia and Florida. Frank West, once again famous after his deeds in Fortune City, has been hired by the government to scout ahead and see why so many helicopters haven't reported back since they have flown over Woodbury. But instead of landing in Woodbury, he ends up in the prison with a mentally destroyed Rick Grimes. Voting Information *The battle shall end on April 1st, 2013. *Votes must contain proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. *Votes must be put into either edges or a paragraph made of five complete, legitimite sentences for it to cost a full point. *Any votes with only one sentence or improper grammar, spelling, and punctuation will not count. *Votes with that meet one form of quilification but not the other shall count as half. *I will give a tiebreaker vote if there is a tie at the end. Battle “Mr. West, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Frank finishes loading his “Broken Butterfly” revolver. “Son, you don’t have to worry. I may be older than the rest of you lot, but I’ve covered wars.” He smiles smugly as he finishes preparing his gear. “Okay Mr. West, pick you up when we get some info, got it?” The soldier opens the hatch for West. “Wish you luck. Don’t get eaten on us.” Frank just looks at him, glasses obscuring his eyes. “Compared to Willamette and Fortune City, this ….” Frank just leaps out the back of the plane. “IS A VACATION!!!!” “Dad, STOP!!!” Carl yelled in fear as Rick fired randomly at a group of survivors. “Y’ALL STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!” He turns back to Carl. “Don’t you worry, Carl. Everything is gonna be alright. These bad men can’t hurt you. Not as long as I’m here.” The three other survivors cower in the corner. “Please sir, we’re just looking for supplies.” Rick angrily aims his Python at them. “DON’T YOU TOUCH MY BOY!!?” He then proceeds to tie them up. He holsters his Python, picking up his Machete nearby. He furiously hacks into the survivors, their screams echoing out Carl’s own sobbing. Blood comes out of their various wounds profusely; spraying fine mists of pink all over his shirt. “Don’t worry.” Carl just stares at his father in terror as he goes to a watchtower. An hour later……… Rick sits in the watchtower, wiping the sweat from his brow. From his pocket he removes the picture of his wife, Lori. “Lori.......” He looks out into the field and sees a lady with black hair, wind blowing through her dress. Rick stands up, yelling loudly, “LORI! LORI!” She doesn’t turn around, simply pointing upward. Rick just continues to yell her name, his sanity still waning away. Finally, he snaps out of it and sees the helicopter. The hell is that? Rick asks himself. He looks through the scope of his rifle, seeing Frank preparing his gear. Frank West stood in a field of tall grass. He slings his Merc Assault Rifle over his back, his Sniper Rifle in hand, and his Broken Butterfly on his hip. “Shit, this ain’t Woodbury.” Frank surveys his surroundings, his eyes unseen behind his glasses. “LORI!! LORI!!!” Immediately aims his Sniper in the direction of the yell, but sees nothing but a large prison. Maybe there are some survivors holed up in there. He begins the steady jog to the prison. Grimes studies the man jogging towards the prison. Hmm. This guy doesn’t look too bad. Maybe he’s just a survivor from that Woodbury group. But then he sees the rifle in West’s hand, and then his sanity cracks. That motherfucker’s coming for my son. I can’t let Carl die. Rick loads a bullet into his Remington, and closes the bolt. He doesn’t take his time, and launches a bullet into the dirt, sending Frank to the ground. Ah dammit it’s, another sniper psycho. Let’s see if I can nail this bastard quick. Frank looks gets his sniper rifle ready, and returns fire. Rick is surprised that he missed, and a sniper battle ensues. However, the lighter weight of his rifle allows him to quickly advance towards Rick. Rick continues to try and shoot Frank, but he just misses. Frank gets to the gate, but is surprised to see Rick open fire with his M4A1. Bullets fly as Frank performs a dodge behind cover. Glad I took those wrestling lessons. He throws aside his Sniper Rifle and grabs his own Merc rifle. He quickly gets up and fires a burst, but sees nothing. West continues to explore the prison, always ready to return fire from the insane cop that attacked him. Eventually, he walks into the equipment room of the prison. Rick stands hiding in a locker, his Machete in hand. Frank sits on a bench, taking a drink from a large cup of soda he found in the kitchen. Guess I’m not gonna see him for a while. “So, you think you can just barge into this prison and try to kill my son? If so, you got another thing coming.” Frank just turns around. “Dude, what the hell are you…” is all he gets to say as Rick swipes down with his downwards with his Machete. The thick blade slams into the very spot where Frank was sitting as he quickly dodges the strike. However, the blade slices through the barrel of the Merc, rendering it useless. Frank searches the room, trying to find something to use against Rick. Come on Frank. You’ve fought people who needed to improvise. That crazy C.U.R.E guy, the store manager, and even that clown with the chainsaws. Concentrate, Frank. Now ain’t the time for a trip down memory lane. Instinct takes over, and Frank lands a solid punch right to Rick’s nose. As he stumbles back, Frank runs over to get a bat and swings. The blow sends Rick to the ground, grasping for air. Frank swings the bat down to Rick, but Rick barely rolls out of the way. Rick stumbles out of the room and into the cafeteria. Frank throws his bat aside, and draws his Broken Butterfly. He runs into the room, moving from cover to cover as he tries to find Rick. Dammit, why can’t this asshole fight like a man? “Looking for me?” Frank immediately turns around and fires a round. The shot misses Rick as he returns fire with his Python. However, Rick is able to keep Frank down because of the faster rate of fire with his revolver. As Frank reloads, he feels the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his head. “I finally got you, you bastard.” Frank prepares to accept the inevitable as Rick pulls the trigger. Click. “Guess I ain’t the only one out of ammo.” Frank spins around, fists flying. Both collide with Rick’s ribs, cracking more than one. Frank begins to run through the prison, trying to find anything he can use as a weapon. He stops to take a breath, looking around. Dammit Frank. That psycho cop’s going to kill me if I don’t find anything. Frank looks around to see a metal door. Above it is a sign, written on it Armory. “Well, that’s convenient.” Frank walks into the armory, grabbing a Remington. He loads some shells into the gun and runs back to the cafeteria. “You got to be kidding me.” Suddenly, bullets fly all around him, and he sees Rick firing away with his Glock. “It’s time to end this.” Frank returns fire with his Remington, ejecting shell after shell in the direction at Rick. Two miss, but the final one lands right in Rick’s leg. He falls to the ground, grabbing his wound. “Listen. Whoever you are, let’s just fix you up and talk things out. I don’t want to hurt you.” Rick looks determinedly into Frank eyes. “I won’t let you hurt my son. I’ll die for him.” Just like that, he loads a fresh magazine into his Glock. Frank quickly fires a round into Rick’s head, killing him. “I’m sorry.” Carl has been watching from a distance for most of this fight. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Carl runs up to Frank, thanking for freeing him from his psychopath father. “Kid, let’s get out of here.” Frank pulls out his cell phone. “Hey, this is Frank West. I need to get out of here. I have a kid with me.” Expert's Opinion Frank West barely, and I mean just BARELY, managed to snag a win here because of the fact that he was more experienced in combat than his opponent. Frank has fought special operations soldiers and psychopaths that simply defeats Rick's experience against zombies and the armed civilians of Woodbury. Another key factor was that his mental health was not as nearly destroyed as Rick's was. Despite the fact that Rick had better training, Frank's experience and health allowed him to be victorious. Category:Blog posts